


Déjà Vu

by louisethatcher5



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisethatcher5/pseuds/louisethatcher5
Summary: The ninja are on the run from the oni. Jay and Nya are sent to the lighthouse but are tracked by the oni.
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is a short alternative plot to episode 98 of Ninjago.  
> \- Jay and Nya are together, of course  
> \- The ninja still think that Cole is dead

"I'm sure he's close to finishing," Lloyd reassured the team.

Over the past few days, the ninja were feeling rather tense and stressed. The oni were close to conquering all of Ninjago. They had already taken the city, the people and Cole. Their only hope now was Kai and the Golden Armour. It was Nya's brilliant idea to melt the Golden Armour, brought back from the first realm, into the four golden weapons. That is exactly what Kai was doing at that very moment.

Jay sighed. "He's been in there for a while."

The team hadn't been the same since the loss of their fellow ninja. Nya was still blaming herself for his death, Jay wished he could have saved him when he had the chance, Kai was grieving, Lloyd was still rather mad at his father for his statement on the situation and Zane and Pixal were trying to keep everyone calm. They were a mess. They had barely spoken to each other since the incident. This was not good for the future of their home.

The five located outside in the Monastery's courtyard could hear the lock on the other side of the forge door click. The large brown wooden door opened slowly to reveal a rather disappointed-looking fire ninja. The team looked hopeful.

"Did you do it?" Lloyd wondered.

Kai looked up, the corners of his lips pivoted downwards, a sincere look of worry in his eyes. This told his teammates that he had most likely failed. There was a mixture of groans, sighs and huffs from them.

"The Golden Armour is impossible to shape. If I tried even harder, it would lose its power; it'd be useless." Kai explained. "Sorry guys, I really tried to." He broke eye contact with his friends and continued to stare at the floor awkwardly.

Lloyd stepped forward and placed his left hand on his best friend's shoulder. Kai peered up at him.

"It's okay, Kai. Thank you for trying." Lloyd gave him a reassuring smile. "But now we have to think of a different plan."

"We might want to do that quickly then. The oni are coming." Nya stated.

"What are we going to do?" Pixal wondered.

"That's what we should be asking you," Jay replied.

A couple of confused looks were shot at Jay.

"I mean, we have two nindroids, right? Have we even thought about asking them to scan the internet or whatever they do?" Jay told them.

The ninja thought for a minute.

"That's actually kind of smart," Kai stated, surprised.

"Why thank you." Jay smiled brightly.

Lloyd turned to Zane and gave him a look as if to say "Well can you?" Zane nodded.

There was a moment of silence before the nindroid glanced back at the green ninja. He shook his head. "Nothing."

"So what now? Do we just sit here and let the oni get us?!" Jay exclaimed.

Nya shook her head. Zane and Kai exchanged looks.

"We're all Ninjago has left. We've already lost someone, we cannot afford to lose anyone else." He continued.

"Jay's right." Nya cut in. "We have to do something. And if that means we split up just to prevent them from killing us all, then so be it."

Lloyd gasped. "That's not a bad idea!"

"What? I was just kidding." Nya's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"It makes sense. I mean, if we split up, the oni are less likely to catch us all. That means that Ninjago would still have some hope." Lloyd explained to the team.

"I see where you are coming from but don't you think it would be a little risky Lloyd?" Pixal asked.

"It would but I think we'd be able to pull it off. We've made it this far already." He responded.

The previous day, the ninja had been hovering over Ninjago City. It was entombed by darkness. This was unfortunately not the first time that the famous city was in danger. But it had always been up to the ninja team to save it. The oni were different, however. Being evil, dark and monstrous creatures, that would mean they would, of course, try and conquer all of the superior realms. Most areas had been completely covered with the poisonous cloud including the Sea of Sands and Jamanakai Village.

"Then let's do it," Kai demanded. "I would do anything at this point."

Lloyd nodded and looked over at Zane.

"Zane and Pixal, go to Yang's Haunted Temple." Lloyd began giving out orders. "Jay and Nya, go to the lighthouse where Zane's father was imprisoned. Kai and I will go to Stiix."

Jay smiled at Nya.

"If there are any problems, we'll meet back here with Master Wu." He finished.

The team nodded and headed their own ways by dragon.

Deep in the middle of the ocean was a boat. A small boat. Smaller than a fishing boat but bigger than a jet ski. Onboard was a black duffle bag with the earth ninja's symbol printed on each end. Sat on each side of the bag were Jay and Nya. They had travelled miles to get to the island they were ordered to go to. The only reason they had decided to take a boat was that they knew they wouldn't be able to make it by dragon. They would become tired and they really needed to get to safety.

The two ninjas were not one hundred per cent sure that the lighthouse was safe from the oni but for now, they would be hidden.

Jay grunted as his arms grew weaker every second. He was rowing the boat. Nya peered over at her boyfriend.

"Please let me take a turn. If this is our way of travelling with a low profile, the least I could do is help row." She complained.

Jay shook his head. "No, no. I won't hear of it. I gotta take care of you, okay?"

"I don't need taking care of." She rolled her eyes.

"A gentleman would never let a lady row." He told her, struggling through the pain.

Nya sighed. "We've been through this before Jay, and how did that turn out?"

"You used your powers." He replied.

She nodded and raised an eyebrow.

Jay stopped rowing and handed her the oars. "Fine but if you start getting tired, hand them back."

"Nope. You've done enough. It's my turn." She smiled as she began to row.

Moving at a constant speed, the boat glided through the ocean like a water strider. Jay glanced down at the duffle bag and smirked.

"What? What's so funny about a bag?" She frowned.

"Nothing. It's just that Cole always manages to come between us somehow." He giggled a little.

"What?!" She looked down at the bag too and spotted Cole's elemental symbol at the ends. "Oh. I had no idea it was Cole's bag! I just grabbed one and--"

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Jay told her. "It's nice. It makes me feel like he's still here."

"He is still here. In our hearts." She cut in.

Jay nodded and turned his head to the side.

"Oh look! We're almost there!" He exclaimed happily.

"Haven't been here for a while." She stated whilst struggling with the oars.

"Yeah. Let them search all of Ninjago, they'll never find us out here." Jay smiled.

Nya returned the smile as the boat reached the shore. The two hopped out and wandered up the steps. Jay stopped and looked up at the building.

"What's up?" She asked him.

"It looks as good as new." He stated. "Like Nadakhan and the sky pirates never attacked."

"I think I like this version of the lighthouse better than the attacked one." She joked.

Jay nodded and looked back at her. "Yeah, me too."

The water ninja turned the handle on the front door. The small door opened was a squeak and bashed against the wall inside slightly. She glanced back at Jay and nodded.

Upstairs, Nya placed the bag on the table as Jay sat down.

"What do we have?" She asked, pointing at the bag.

"Enough food for a week, a spear change of clothes and-- that's it." Jay sighed.

Nya sat opposite him. "We can get through this. We'll save Ninjago and we'll get our friends and families back."

"It's not that, it's just... I don't know." He broke eye contact.

"Is it about Nadakhan?" She wondered.

"Is it that obvious?" He smiled slightly.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"After everything that happened, I can't believe that it well... never happened. It seems like it was only yesterday when I was playing those torturous games of Scrap 'n' Tap and wearing that stupid eye patch. And then there's the mural on the wall of the Monastery that reminds me of it all..." He explained. "It's just so unbelievable."

"I think that too. I've wanted to talk to you about it for so long but I didn't want to upset you. I mean, you were the one who went through the most." She replied.

"You were the one who died!" Jay exclaimed. "Sorry..."

"Don't worry about it, Jay. I'm fine with what happened, but clearly, you aren't." She stated.

He sighed again. "Nah it was just a random outburst."

"Don't even think about lying to me."

"Fine. Sometimes I can't help but think... what if I made the wrong wish? We wouldn't be here... you wouldn't be here..." He glanced up at her briefly.

Nya took hold of his hands. "But at least you did say the right wish. You saved so many lives, including mine."

Jay nodded. "You're right. I have nothing to be upset over. I mean, everything is okay now, right? I'm just glad you're here."

Nya smiled at him. "Me too."

"I guess that future reflections thing was right." He said out of the blue.

She nodded. "I guess so."

"Wait--"

"What?" She frowned.

"Do you think we'll be stuck here for the rest of our lives?" He looked panicked.

"Well we only have food for a week so we'd probably die before then." She giggled. He began to laugh.

"I think that would be better than the oni killing us." He stated with a smile.

Nya nodded in agreement.

"So what should we do then?" He asked.

"Shush." Her face fell.

"What is it?" Jay whispered.

"I heard something." She looked behind her.

Jay frowned and glanced over in the same direction as her. They both gasped and looked at each other once again.

"Echo Zane!" They exclaimed.

Running down the stairs, Nya and Jay didn't take their eyes off of the brown figure that was just ahead of them. At the bottom, they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Where's the lever to the basement?" Nya wondered.

Jay wandered over to the nearest wall to them and pulled the black lever that stuck out like a sore thumb. Once the door had opened, they walked slowly inside the secret room.

"Echo Zane?" Nya spoke up, Jay right behind her.

A face appeared from behind the mirror in the corner of the room.

"I am Zane, built to protect those who cannot protect themselves." The figure stated in a familiar voice.

"Looks like we've got someone else on our side." Nya smiled at Jay over her shoulder. Jay nodded.

After spending the afternoon chatting with their new friend, Jay realised something.

"What if they do come?" He asked. "What do we do? Where do we go?"

"I don't know. We never really established that with Lloyd. But we can figure it out ourselves. We make a good team, right?" Nya smiled.

Jay nodded as he gave her a fake smile. As Nya's focus returned to Echo Zane. Jay reached his hand in his pocket and took something out. He hid his arm underneath the table so no one else could see.

I have to do it. Now would be the perfect time.

A small golden emblem sat neatly in Jay's hand. It was personalised with both Jay and Nya's elemental symbols on. He had made it as special as he could for her but he had trouble finding the perfect time to ask her.

Asking Nya to be his Yang was like ten steps up from getting back together but in his defence, that was a few years ago. What troubled him most was that they hadn't managed to spend as much time together as he wanted them to. That mostly depended on the missions and training though.

Jay knew, however, that they wouldn't have all that much longer left with each other. He was determined to make that time matter to the both of them and that included asking Nya to be his Yang.

"If they find us, we have to escape. We have to head back towards the city and find the others. Or we can go to Wu, he'll help us." Nya suggested. Jay nodded, stuffing the emblem back in his pocket.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard outside. This caught the three's attention. Jay looked at Nya alarmed.

"I'm sure it was... nothing." She reassured him.

Echo Zane rushed to the window. "What do oni look like?"

"Well they're dark creatures with purple eyes and--" Jay began to explain.

"They're here."

"What?! Already?!" Nya exclaimed.

"What do we do?!" Jay asked.

"Exactly what we discussed. Come on, let's get down there." She grabbed his wrist and began to sprint down the stairs.

Outside, the oni were climbing off of a large fishing ship. There were at least ten of them coming to attack the two ninjas. Their deep purple eyes could easily rip into someone, leaving them soulless.

Jay kicked open the door of the lighthouse and looked straight at the beasts, the love of his life stood beside him.

"They came by boat?" Nya frowned. Jay shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's attack!" Echo Zane exclaimed with a smile.

"No offence, but you're kinda rusty so you couldn't be much help," Jay told him.

"But I can still help." He answered back.

Jay and Nya exchanged looks.

The three sprinted down the steps as fast as they could. The ninja drew their weapons and lunged towards the oni. One of them took their staff and swung it back, hitting Jay in the stomach quite violently. Jay fell to the ground with a thud.

"Jay!" Nya shouted worriedly.

The lightning ninja struggled to stand up. He took a deep breath and looked at Nya.

"I'm good." He told her.

Nya came up behind the nearest one to her and hit it around the head. The oni tripped over a stone and fell, knocking over more oni like dominos.

"We're winning!" Echo Zane spoke.

"I dunno..." Jay sounded confused. "They're getting back up."

"They're stronger than we thought," Nya stated.

"Jay, look out!" Echo Zane yelled.

Jay's gaze swivelled to the Omega heading his way. One hit by the Omega's staff would kill any commoner except for an oni of course. If Jay was to be struck with it, then Nya may as well say goodbye to him now. It was too late for Jay to dodge it. His eyes closed quickly, and squeezed them shut, embracing for the hit. He waited and waited but nothing happened. Opening one eye at a time, he expected to see the Omega stood there waiting for him to open his eyes but instead he saw a black figure. It didn't look like an oni but it looked more like a... ninja?

"You might want to keep an eye on your surroundings." The figure turned to look at Jay over their shoulder. The yellow skin showing from the eye holes of the hood gave away a huge hint; it was definitely someone they knew.

"Cole?!" Jay and Nya exclaimed, their eyes wide.

"Miss me?" He smiled at them. Cole helped Jay up but he stepped back, his face full of hurt.

"We thought we lost you, you--" Jay paused. "Jerk!"

"If that's your way of saying thanks then I'll take it," Cole replied.

"Guys... I don't want to alarm you or anything but there's more coming!" Echo Zane pointed out another approaching fishing boat full of oni.

Jay and Nya exchanged a look of fear.

"Who's that?" Cole frowned at Zane-looking robot.

"Doesn't matter. We gotta get out of here." Nya told him.

"We need the bag from upstairs before we head back," Jay stated.

"It's not that important." She replied.

"Unless you wanna pay another £300 to get Cole a new custom made bag then--" Jay raised an eyebrow.

Nya grunted and ran back up the steps to the building, followed by the other three.

"Cole, your bag is on the table upstairs, try and grab as quick as you can," Nya ordered.

"Got it," Cole stated. "Little robot guy, you're coming with me."

"Oh goody." Echo Zane smiled as the two sprinted up the stairs.

"What are we going to do?" Jay asked.

"We have to keep this door closed. We cannot let the oni get in." She told him.

Jay nodded. The couple leaned up against the closed door just as the oni began to bang and try and breakthrough. They struggled a little but there's nothing a little teamwork can't do.

"So..." Jay began, catching Nya's attention. "Are you going to tell me that being my girlfriend is horrible or that you always secretly liked me but still wanted to keep the whole love triangle thing going or...?"

Nya frowned at him. "Seriously? That's all you can think about right now?!"

"I'm sorry that the past has come back to bite me on the arm." Jay snapped.

Nya rolled her eyes. "No. Instead, I'm going to tell you that you're being ridiculous. I've gotten over that silly little thing, so why can't you?"

"Because it wasn't just some silly little thing to me!" Jay exclaimed but then fell silent. He looked down at his feet as he continued to barricade the door.

"Then what was it?" She wondered.

Jay refused to say anything. He pretended like he didn't hear her.

"Jay."

He glanced up at her. "It hurt, okay?"

"As I said before, you are the only person I've ever let into my heart and--" she began.

"I know that now." Jay smiled a little.

At that moment, Cole and Echo Zane ran down the stairs and joined them at the bottom, the duffle bag over the earth ninja's shoulder.

"I don't think we can hold it for much longer," Nya told them.

"Will this help?" Echo Zane spoke, showing his new friends the large wardrobe in his arms.

"Yes! It might hold the door for long enough." Nya smiled.

Jay and Nya moved out the way and Echo Zane placed the wardrobe where they had been standing before, right in front of the door. It was more help than what the two ninjas were doing. But one problem was that the door was already pretty damaged and the oni were strong. It wasn't going to be much longer until they got in.

"That not gonna last forever," Cole stated, slightly panicked.

Jay's eyes glanced down at his pocket.

Forever...

Jay looked over at Nya. "Nya, I have to ask you something important."

"What? Now?" She frowned.

"Yes. Now." He smiled.

Jay kneeled down, took a deep breath and began. "Nya, you make me so happy every day. When we're not together I miss you so much that I feel like a part of me is missing." He rushed. "Will you be my yang?"

He reached in his pocket and took out the emblem. He took one half and held it out to Nya, who gasped and took it from him.

"Now you're asking?! We really need to talk about your sense of timing, Jay." Cole interrupted.

"There may not be another time." He stood up.

Nya thought for a second before a wide smile appeared on her face. "Yes! Of course!" She hugged him tightly. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Jay smiled too, hugging her back.

"I don't want to ruin the happy moment but... we really have to go!" Cole shouted.

Jay and Nya pulled apart. Echo Zane was smiled a little but his gaze returned to Cole.

"Cole's right." Nya agreed.

"Any ideas?" Cole asked.

"I might have one," Jay replied. "What if we head upstairs and exit through one of the windows? I mean, we're less likely to be attacked by one of the oni as they're focused on breaking down the door, right? We could take the boats so they have no way back."

"It's a great idea but of course they'd find a way back," Cole told him.

"But it would buy us some time, right?" Jay suggested.

"I say we do it," Nya stated.

"Can I come?" Echo Zane wondered.

"Of course you can! We would never leave you here with these monsters. They'd rip you to pieces." Cole responded. "Also, I like you. You're cool."

Jay and Nya smiled at each other.

"Come on, let's go!" Cole exclaimed.

The four sprinted up the stairs towards the top floor. Maybe their plan would work... but even if it didn't and they all died a sad and painful death, at least Jay and Nya were together.

The End


End file.
